I'm Done
by Demeex1999
Summary: So I've been thinking. It pisses me off, how most people can just turn their back on you at a snap of the fingers. So what happens, when Spider-Man says enough? It's a one shot thing. Nothing big, just a small idea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thought of this while in bed. Hope you like it.

 ** _Chapter 1: I'm Done_**

Spider-Man ducked underneath a raging punch from the Rhino, before backflipping away while web slinging a car into the behemoth's face, the blast throwing both a couple of feet away. Ignoring the pain in his side, he sprang up, webbed himself high up and before Rhino could get his bearings, he sling shotted himself straight down. The road cratered and Rhino was knocked out.

Sighing, Spider-Man took a breath before turning around at the sound of a portal opening. 'Alright, who is it this time?' Peter was tired. It's been a long week, well actually a long year but hey, who cares? Right. Anyway, seeing the Avengers walk out made a few bells go off in his head.

While they weren't the best of friends, due to him always rushing off and doing the right thing by saving the cat on the tree, he still helped them with big foes, like Hydra and Thanos. 'Wonder why they are here?' "Yo Cap! What's up?" Still, happy to see them, he started making his way towards them, eager to see what's happening when Captain Americas' words stopped him, "Spider-Man, you are under arrest for the destruction of St. Bornelouis road."

'What the fuck!' "Wait what? Are you joking?" Iron man decided to respond, "No kid, we are serious here. Nick send us over to take you back." Peter was a lot of things, but the biggest of all was patient. Until now. This whole year he had to endure some of the craziest shit from J.J and the public. MJ, his girlfriend for 2 years cheated on him and Gwen, his girlfriend for a couple of months, went and got knocked up by the Green Goblin.

Then May dies, and he has troubles with his normal life. Then he gets shit from the newbies, like Nova and White Tiger, who think they can actually do something yet are wasting people's time. Now he get's this as thanks? 'Fuck this shit.' Peter was done.

"Hmm.. Okay, ignoring the small little fact that an argument between two of you rips apart a city, you know like the Civil War event? Oh wait? No that doesn't count does it? Okay, what about New York? No? Okay, whatever, you know what…I'm done."

Turning around, Peter started to walk away when he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder, "Listen Spider-Man, no need to be over dramatic. Just come with us and it will be a quick thing." Swirling around, Peter grabbed the Captain's hand and took it off his shoulder, before speaking very clearly. " First of all Captain America, I am not being overdramatic. I am being very sensible. Second, don't touch me and third..Fuck YOU! And your whole team, you bunch of hypocritical, lying pieces of shit.

Unlike you, I've risked my life everyday for this city and a lot of times, for this world, and this is the shit I get, while you jackasses sit on your asses the whole day unless something HUGE happens and then you get off scot free? Nah, nah I ain't taking this anymore. Hey New York!" Turning to look at all the bystanders, he continued.

"You wanted to get rid of me? Fine! I'll leave. And we'll see who saves your asses from a simple robber." With that, Spider-Man shot of a web and was gone, never to be seen again.

Captain America sighed sadly as some of the people cheered, while others had angry faces and where pointing at them. 'People never get it.' Really, the kid would be back in a couple of days.

 _ **A few months later**_

"White Tiger watch out!" Carol Danvers could only watch as one of her recruits was broken in half by Rhino. They got the call that the behemoth was out and terrorizing everyone, so she along with White Tiger, Iron Fist and Spider-woman came to take him down.

It didn't matter what they did, they couldn't hurt him and at the end that cost them. Rhino kept shouting in rage, "Where are you Spider-Man! Come on! This is boring! I want a real fight!" Stepping over the sobbing form of the now broken White Tiger, Rhino picked from her head and spoke, "You, this all your fault. You and your stupid Avengers thing. I was having fun you know. Breaking into banks, terrorizing people and then fighting Spider-Man. I mean yea, he beat the shit outta me but that's the thing, it was a challenge. Not like you, a fucking game."

Squeezing, he let her scream for a bit, before he started to molest her in public. Horrified, Carol tried to fight back, but nothing she did really fazed him. She could only sob as she was being publicly molested and from where his hands where going, publicly raped as well. "Please..no"

Snorting, the Rhino stopped, dropped her and stomped on her back, causing her to scream in pain as her back broke and her eyes rolled in the back of her head before it slumped down on the floor. "Pitiful." The Rhino continued on, destroying most of the city before Hulk came.

The fight tore most of the city down and at the end, it was more of a loss than a win.

 _ **With Peter**_

Peter ignored the news, working on his project. He was so close to finishing it, and this would help so many people. He was startled by a knock on the door. Looking up, he frowned at the people in front of him. "What do you want?" Glaring at Nick Fury and the rest of the Avengers, he set down his tools and picked up his phone, 911 on speed dial.

Nick started, "All right kid, enough games, time to su-" " No." "what do you mean no?" asked the befuddled Captain. "Never learnt English? No means no. Nada, Niet, Oxi. Fuck off." Growling Nick fury pointed at the news, "Are you seriously going to the let that happen in your city?" Peter raised his eyebrows before snarling, shocking everyone. "YOU! are the ones allowing that to happen. YOU are the reason that those people are unsafe and terrorized. Not my fault, YOURS."

"Now I suggest you leave, otherwise I'll call NYPD and have a law suite on your ass before you can say Avengers' Assemble." Seeing no one move, he shouted, " Get out! I said get the fuck out!" Shaking their heads, they left, but Nick stopped before exiting and said, "What would your Uncle say Peter?" Peter snorted, "Well first, he is dead cause you can't do your job properly and second he would probably be beating the shit out of all of you for treating me the way you did, like a fucking toy to be discarded when it suits ya."

Nick, quite shocked, left in silence.

Peter stared at the tv for a bit, seeing how the city was pretty much wrecked, before going back to his project. He had a life, and that did not involve them. He was done.

A/N: It's a small something. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Long time no update. Here is chapter 2. I don't know where I'll be going with this, though it should take a while.**

 **I'll be focusing on other stories. Hope you enjoy.**

A Year Later

It's been a whole year since Peter quit being Spider-Man and what a year it's been. While quitting had pretty much made him a social loner since most of his interactions were with fellow heroes and he he didn't feel like more friends, he had spent this whole time training himself and inventing things that would help people. Things like medical devices and phones, he sold them to major companies and benefitted by each product sold.

With a stable income that didn't really need most of his attention anymore, after three or so months he fully focused on training and developing suits. The results of the physical exercise were amazing. While he was super strong thanks to his spider powers, it seems his limit was way beyond what he first thought. Yea hew wouldn't manage to punch the Hulk into space but he could definitely go toe to toe with him for a while. The suit developments were made because Peter knew deep inside that one day he would return, not as the Amazing Spider-Man but as the Ultimate Spiderman, ready to show these new Spider people that no one can beat the original.

Speaking of new guys, it seemed that Rhino and the rest of gallery dropped of the map a couple of months later, bored with the rookies who couldn't really do much against them. Peter knew that they were probably waiting for him to come back. His gallery was strange like that, they don't really care about stealing or even killing, they just wanted to beat him, willing to put anything and anyone on the line to do that.

But knowing that things were getting more serious in the world of Super Heroes, he added vibranium to his suit, expanded his web slingers to hold more web fluid and to all him to be more versatile with his use of the webs. The biggest addition were the retractable blades made of Adamantium, which he had "attained" from several shady companies.

"We bring to you live, the Rhino has made an appearance after a whole year of hiding. Last time the Rhino was seen, he and the Hulk had destroyed a good portion of the city, what are the odds that the same super heroes who failed last time, will succeed this time?"

Peter smirked at the TV, "Well, time to show the world what it means to be Ultimate."

Giving a double tap on his watch, a black and red suit wrapped around him with the spider logo shining brilliantly on his chest and back. Walking towards the window, he took one long look at his room, before jumping out and heading of to save the day.

With Rhino

"Come out Spiderman! It's been a whole year, and I'm tired of waiting. If you don't show up, then I'm gonna break this city!" Rhino roared before charging at one of the tanks. With an upgraded suit of vibranium, the tanks didn't stand a chance as he rampaged through them and around the block.

Suddenly a web was shot at Rhinos face, stopping him momentarily before he ripped it off. "Who threw that!"

"Me!" Swiveling around, Rhino and the people watched as a small black Spiderman was crouched on the roof of a car. This was Miles Morales, otherwise known as the new Spiderman.

"A kid? Seriously. Haven't you heard of what I did to the last fakers?"

"Yea, but I'm not like them! I'll beat you because I'm the Ultimate Spiderman, better than all those previously!" Shouted the kid, before he jumped and used his web slings to drive his knee into Rhino's face.

"Hump" Rhino grunted, before he reached up and grabbing the kid's leg. Smiling savagely at the shocked teen, Rhino said, "I don't care if you play faker, but let me tell ya something kid. No one insults Spiderman but me!." Turning around, Rhino threw the kid into a car with enough force that the car smashed into a wall, breaking it. Miles, shouted in pain as his back was ripped open from the glass shards. ' Holy Moly, this guy is insane!' Panting harshly, Miles tried to stand up.

"I'll tell ya something kid. You got guts and all but today is the day I break you." Rhino started charging but was stopped by car being thrown at him. Miles looked and sighed in relief. On two separate lamp posts stood Silk and Spidergirl.

"Sorry Rhino, but today is not your day. Spiderman, you alright?" Miles, Silk and Spidergirl stood together in the center of the road, while Rhino was opposite them. "Yea I'm alright. Now let's take this guy out." The three started charging from various positions, while Rhino smirked. "Bring it fakers. I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with the Rhino."

As they were closing in, Rhino lifted his hands with one mighty swing brought them down. The shockwave was enough to sent the three heroes flying into the air, having been too close. Backflipping, Spidergirl managed to hang on to a pole, while Miles landed on balcony. Silk wasn't as lucky and went straight through a window of a store. " Silk! Spiderman go help her, while I distract Rhino." Before Miles could protest, Spidergirl was already heading towards Rhino, who was standing in the crater with his arms crossed.

'Oh what a bother she is.' Miles swung towards Silk. Reaching her, he gently shook her, but she remained unresponsive. "Oh shit." "Oh shit indeed." Miles turned around at the sound of Rhino only to get a punch straight to the face making him fly into a counter. Breathing harshly, Miles realized that this was beyond normal muggers and the villains the YA faced.

"You get it now kid? You're not Spiderman. Spiderman managed to beat me every single time, by using his brains and strength. This is why I do this. Not for money, not for fame but for the challenge he presents. He is the embodiment of everything I hate. Maybe with your death, he will come back."

Miles's eyes widen in shock as Rhino slowly made his way towards him. " No please! No I don't want to die. I'm to young! Please no!" Miles panicked as he tried to crawl away from the huge man. Rhino shook his head in disappointment. "At least face me with pride boy. If you're gonna say you're a hero, then stick to it."

He was backed in a corner and he couldn't do anything but just lay there as his end came near. 'They were right. I shouldn't have don this suit. This is suicide.'

"Giving up so easily? And you call yourself Spiderman? If you're gonna steal my name kid, at least to it correctly."

It seemed like the air vanished as both slowly turned around to see…nothing. What?

*Bam*!

Miles could only watch as Rhino was sent through a wall by a figure who back flipped and landed in a very familiar pose. " You done being awestruck? Brilliant. Be useful and help your friends up while I take out the trash."

Miles watched as the one person who he thought he would never meet, swing out into a battle that seemed lost just a moment ago. 'It's Spiderm-.' Was his last thought before losing conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I moved countries and still trying to figure that out. Anyway, this should be the next piece. Hope ya like it.

 _ **The Return**_

'Ya know, I really do miss this.' Peter thought as he swung towards his target. Seeing the kid really pissed him off. You don't put on a suit and expect everything to go okay. And you certainly don't beg for your life. That's not heroism, that's arrogance. But he felt kinda bad for him. After all, even though Rhino wasn't at the level of Galactus or , he still wasn't someone you just messed with. 'Plus it looks like he got some new kind of armour. Looks good.'

Landing on a pole, Peter started his favourite part of the fight, talking. "Hey big guy! Missed me? Gotta admit that new suit is awesome. Won't help ya though."

Rhino stood up and looked at Spiderman for a few seconds. Then he started laughing. "Finally! You're back. Now I get the chance to squash you." 'And with that, cue the rhino charge.' Peter was amused by this point. Jumping up in the air, he sailed over the Rhino's head. Mid air, he twisted, shot a web at a car and with a quick pull, the car exploded on Rhino's back. "Well first you're gonna have to pay some insurance bills..and then hospital bills and did you pay your rent yet? Wouldn't want you to get kicked out. Or are you still living with your parents? How's Mister and Miss Rhino? All good, I hope."

"Will you shut up!" Rhino came charging out, smashing his fist on the ground and causing a shockwave. "You think a trick like that's gonna stop me? I've upgraded my armour way beyond what was before." Peter chuckled, "Oh really? You got a breath freshener in there? Cause, yikes I don't think it's only your armour that got deadly." Flipping back, he watched as his enemy growled before crouching low, both fists in the ground. Slowly, two large poles sprouted from his back and a weird whirring noise was heard.

"Not only is this suit made of Vibranium, making it indestructible, but I had a chat with Electro and guess what Spidey."

"He gave ya a back massage? Cause ya gotta admit that suit don't look comfortable."

"No you idiot! These two towers have electricity running in them, playing of each other and when they reach the top, it's either a big ray gun..or a big boom." Rhino chuckled.

'Great, mister horny over there decided to use more than brawns this time. Well good thing it's been a year and I have my own secrets.' Thought Peter, "While that's nice to hear Mister I-Got-New-Toys, I hate ta break it to ya but I got some toys of my own. And they are way better than the Rhino Blaster you got!"

With that, Peter sprung up and with a few web shots, he made sure Rhino wouldn't be getting away from the pavement. "What's this supposed to do?" Rhino wondered, "It's supposed to keep you there dumbass. Now, let me just pull out some wires eh? Didn't think of this did ya?"

Peter activated Portia, his Artificial Intelligence Interface on the suit. Thanks to his business, he managed to set up a couple of satellites and even hacked into some of the Stark satellites as well.

" _Hello Mister Parker, it seems you have found yourself in quite a predicament. How may I help."_

"Hey P, Rhino decided to be grumpy today so I need to put him back in his cage. You see these two poles, can you show me the schematics and the wiring. I need to disable them and fast."

" _Very well. Rhino suit blueprints being mapped up. This will take a few minutes."_

"Got-Whoa" Peter shouted as Rhino finally managed to break through the webbing. "Don't know what you did Spiderman, but it won't be enough. I don't have to sit still, I can move just fine." And with that Rhino started going on a rampage, trying to get Spiderman off his back.

"Alright big guy, time to knock you out." With that, Peter jumped up high in the air causing Rhino to stop and turn in his confusion. Shooting two lines on either side of the target, Peter used a good deal of his strength and was launched at insane speeds towards the walking tank.

Rhino smirked, expecting Spidey to break his leg or something. Imagine his surprise when he felt himself being lifted up and thrown across the street, before landing with a big THUMP.

"Huh what the hell is your face made of?" Peter grumbled.

"From Vibranium ya dunce! Why is your leg not broken!" Shouted a very pissed off Rhino. "Like I said, I got some new toys as well. Including a suit lined with Vibranium, meaning most of the impact was absorbed." 'Though from now on, I'm gonna have to get the other suit out for this guy.'

Rhino stomped his foot in anger before charging. "Hey P, any chance ya got the schematics ready?"

" _80% done."_ "I'll take that as a no." Peter jumped over the charging boulder of a man and changed his web fluid from normal to a more explosive one. "Alright big guy, time for a bang." Twisting in mid-air, web shots rained down onto the hulking figure with startling accuracy. Soon a big cloud of dust covered the street.

"Eh, hopefulllllll-" "Rah!' Out came charging Rhino, "Nope, why would that have worked. He has a freaking Vibranium suit on…oh stupid Parker." With that Peter quickly exchanged his explosive web fluid with a more shocking feature. "Alright ugly, time to get lit!"

"What are you tal-AHAHHHHHH" Rhino roared in pain as electricity ran through his body. _"Scan complete. Manual removal of the green wire shall stop the electrical build up."_

"Awesome, thanks P." Swinging down quickly, he landed on Rhino's protected back, 'Huh, probably so he wouldn't be electrocuted by his own attack.' Taking out the blades, he slashed the box open and finding the wire, he pulled.

With a big slump, Rhino fell forward while the poles shut down. "Phew. That was close. P, I need you to start working on all the stats of this thing. I do not want to have to wait until the last minute again."

" _Of course Mister Parker."_

Peter was ready to start swinging when he heard someone shouting, "Spiderman, Spiderman! Wait, please." Peter found himself looking at a very beautiful lady, white long hair with what seemed like a fit body that looked familiar, he was surprised when she took out a tape recorder. "My name is Trinity Rentar and I work for the Daily Bugle. You don't mind me asking you a couple of questions, do you?"

While Peter wasn't one for interviews, he knew that this was a different thing. The people needed to know. "I have no issued . How about we take this upstairs?" Trinity gave a confused look, before her eyes widened as Spiderman put his arms around her and with a flick of his wrist, they were on the roof of a nearby building. "Wow. Eh thanks." Trinity blushed, before adopting a serious look.

"Spiderman, a year ago you were publicly seen having an altercation with some of the Avengers. Is this why you disappeared for a year?"

Peter chuckled, "Yes indeed Trinity, you don't mind if I call you Trinity do you? The Avengers and their leader were under the impression that they could arrest me for the damage the fight between Rhino and I caused."

Trinity raised her eyebrows, "Even though a few months later, the fight between him and the Hulk tore down a big part of the city? Furthermore, why would that stop you from helping people, that never stopped you with the police."

Peter sighed, "Unfortunately, yes a huge part of the city was destroyed cause of those two. No I never had that problem with the police. At the beginning yes, when no one trusted me. But after years of helping, the police was more than cooperative with me. Unfortunately, some people like your boss and others where more than happy for me to leave. While I knew that it wasn't necessarily the right thing to do at that time, I believe it had to be done for the people to see that while the Avengers are good for global scale issues, they don't care or they can't help the small guy."

Trinity nodded in understanding, "Very well. Last question, what is your opinion on the new Spider themed superheroes or as Rhino was shouting, the fakers. Furthermore, I noticed that you had some new instruments in your arsenal. Any other new toys you'd like to share?"

Peter snorted, "That's more than one question Trinity. No, I'm not planning on sharing what the new things can do. I'd rather not give my enemies an advantage you know? About the other Spider themed heroes. I don't necessarily have a problem with them? But I would prefer if people who can't live up to the responsibility of being a hero, to not do it. If that's all?"

Trinity nodded, "Thank you Spiderman for the interview, this will making breaking headlines." Turning around she started to walk off, only to stop at a sudden question.

"Where do you think you're going..Felicia?"

A/N: Here you go. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

_In an underground base, somewhere really mysterious which will hopefully cause you to start asking questions._

A few monitors were lit, with a central 3D hologram showing the recent smack down between Spiderman and Rhino. A hollow voice rang out.

" _It seems that Spiderman has returned."_

A chair swiveled around, the light from the hologram shining onto the mans goatee. Giving off a chuckle, the man stood up, showing his chest contained a strange blue triangular device. Deceptively powerful, the smartest known individual watched as Spiderman broke into Rhino's suit and shut the electrical discharge.

"It seems he knows how to use her correctly." Tony Stark murmured underneath his breath, watching with analyzing eyes as Spiderman went off with a reporter. Ignoring the hologram, he twisted around and started walking towards the exit.

" _Should the process be closed down sir?"_ Came the same hollow voice as the A.I known as JARVIS waited for instructions.

"No need old friend. I have plans. And this means, things have to progress a very specific way. On that note, start project Vengeful Spirit."

" _Of course sir."_

 _At the top of a New York building_

"Where do you think you're going Felicia?"

Trinity swiveled around in shock. "Huh? How did you know."

She could practically see him smirk underneath his mask as he slowly made his way towards her. Gulping, she took a step back.

"Oh please." His voice sounded rougher she noted. It sent shiver's down her spine as Spiderman now stood in front of her. "How could I ever forget someone like you." She smirked, "Flattery won't get you anywhere Spider."

He chuckled, "You never know. So what's with the get up? Gonna rob from the Daily Bugle?" the offhand way he spoke of her nightly activities surprised her, 'Almost like he isn't worried about it.' If there is one thing she didn't like, it was being taken lightly by someone who she's beat before.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know huh? Maybe for a kiss, I'll tell you." She pushed her body on his, enjoying the obvious muscles underneath, 'Huh, feels different.' "Has the Spider been working out?"

She was surprised when instead of pulling away like usual, he pulled her closer, one if his hands on her lower back while the other cupper her ass making her eyes widened. "Only a kiss eh? I don't mind." With that he took his arm off her derriere and shifted his mask before doing something his never done. Stole from Black Cat.

Felicia's response was at first shock and then joy. She had been trying for years to get him to pursue something with her but he always went back to that red haired slut. Well with this chance, she took it and soon the two were making out.

Pulling back, Peter smiled down at the thief. "Seriously now. What are you doing with the Daily Bugle?" Felicia pouted, before sighing. "Fine. There is some info on certain high profile individuals and I've been hired to steal them and dispose of them." Peter hummed, knowing she was lying. She never gave info away so quickly. 'Let her have her secrets. You'll find out eventually.'

"Well alright then. Have fun." With that he stepped away, intending to go on patrol. "Wait what?! You're just gonna let me go? Just like that." Felicia was dumbstruck. Where the hell was the Spider that would chase her a whole twelve city blocks to stop her from stealing a piece of candy? "What the hell happened to you Spider?"

Peter looked back, "Sure thing. I have to do a patrol. Can be seen making out with a reporter when there could be a thief out there. I suggest being careful out there Trinity. It's dangerous." With that, Peter jumped off the building, quickly moving to the next, leaving behind a stunned lady. 'Oh yea, I forgot I was in my work clothes. Well, time to go. Maybe next time, you and me can go a bit further eh Spider?' With that she walked off towards the exit.

Neither witnessed that on a building across from them, there was a small little glinting scope.

 _On the Aircraft Carrier_

"It seems Spiderman has decided to make an appearance finally." Maria Hill, second in command of SHIELD, watched as Spiderman and the reporter parted ways. "It seems he hasn't properly improved that much. Maybe physically and a couple of toys but he still doesn't pay attention to his surroundings."

Nick Fury however had different thoughts. "You really think so Hill?" At her confused look, he sighed, "The kid managed to take down an old opponent who was outfitted with a stronger suit with a few new gadgets. Then, not only did he take a reporter from the local newspaper which hates anything to do with superheroes, he also was out of range for us to get proper audio input."

"Couldn't that have been just an accident Director?" Maria highly doubted that he could have known about the tracking device. "Check again Hill. He needed what? Three, maybe two steps and we would have heard the whole conversation. Damn Spiderman probably has some device on him anyway to stop this thing."

Maria sighed, "So what now? Do we send in the Avengers?"

Fury glared out at the sea, thinking. "That would be useless. You saw what happened last time. Things didn't end well. But we can do this. Get me all the info on that reporter. She will be useful."

Maria nodded, saluting and headed off leaving Nick by himself. 'What the hell did you do Spiderman. I just hope it wasn't something that killed the old you. He was still useful.'

A/N: So whatcha think? Not the longest but it's something.


End file.
